warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Riven Mods/@comment-26204875-20161115161030/@comment-42.98.50.160-20161116190715
First off, for the account-bonding issue, I'd say that it'd be better to bond wthe accounts when the testing stage of this mod system is not yet over. It's teally simple:when something went wrong or significant changes were implemented that affects the trading and the benefits of both buyers and sellers,at least DE has a tracking system to better help the players involved, not because of progression value. Secondly, maybe I should be clear about my focus on the comment, that DE has not done a proper job (and precaution) on things they want to publicly tested out. With systems that are in progress of testing and sure to change should not be in another system that will heavily affect the developement of such system, in this case, the riven mods, and DE has said clearly and should be in their mind from the beginning, are sure to change based on the feedbacks from the community, statical feedback, etc. However, DE has put these mods into trading system that should be for things that are more stable and are not in the process of testing so to ensure the stability of these mods for future developement and to avoid irreversible actions that harms the current game and the developement of such testing system. As a game-developing company, DE should know better. And responding to your concern on the mechanic of Riven mods, I don't really think it's a good direction of increasing the incentive of playing underpowered weapons, and to the trading of these mods. Many people, including myself has been focusing on the RNG issue, and now, I'm also concerning the direction of these mods. I agree with USouLz about letting people to choose what weapons they want to add the mods to. I, too, think that these mods can improve the underpowered weapons the game currently has, yet, is this the ultimate goal? Should the game be heading to the direction that everyone can enjoy their weapons rather than "forcing" them to explore all the choices the players have? Narrow down to the mods, the kuva re-rolling issue has the focus on exploration of various weapons/ underpowered weapons loadouts but shouldn't players' experience be the main priority, rather one's playstyle is enjoying high-tier weaponry or low-tier fun weaponry? This is something that we should think about. For trading, well,in my point of view, that some may not want to trade at all. Sure some people would convert the mods for endo or sell it for credit (for some reason :) ), and would purchase the mods they desired, however, not every players would choose to way of aquiring their desired mods. Taking one of the concept of this system-improving the underpowered weapons, people may often receive a poor mod stat like negative stat and stats that are not even possible like physical damage stat(s) on pure elemental weapons, and to reach the aim of improving the weapons, they would choose to re-roll the stats, hoping to get better. With higher kuva-cost the more they re-roll, harder they can improve the weapons. And some of them may not use the trading system, and thus they may eventually stuck with mods that are with poor stats or stats that can't significant improve the weapons for high-level experience. Not only the farming of kuva, but another reason to have a fixed re-roll cost is to actually encouraging people to keep the mods they have. If their don't satisfy with the mods in the beginning, they can sell the mods if they wish to, and for those who wants to improve the stats, they can re-roll till they are satisfied with the stats they received. Even though I highly dislike the stats being completely RNG and not standardized accordingly, it should not be a method that involves exponential costs that seems like a penalty.